


Jean x Reader: Neigh Mama

by HUsoldier77



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:32:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4328634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HUsoldier77/pseuds/HUsoldier77





	Jean x Reader: Neigh Mama

You had recently become a little obsessed with Hey Mama by David Guetta. Jean didn't really mind listening to it, and had actually come to like it. Well, he at least acted like he did. After hearing all of the horse jokes all of your friends made about him, you had a little bit of inspiration to do something hilarious.

After Jean went to work for the day, you decided that you were going to need a little help with setting everything up for when he got home. You picked up the phone and called someone who would most likely be more than happy to help you mess with Jean. Eren.

"Hello?"

"Hey Eren! It's (Y/N). Listen, I would like your help with something."

"What do you need?"

"I'm wanting to mess with Jean a little."

"I'm in. Anything to mess with that horsefaced bastard. What do I need to do?"

~TIME SKIP! BROUGHT TO YOU BY EREN IN A HORSE MASK!~

Jean's P.O.V.

"Finally..." I sigh as I pull into the driveway, "it's time to just sit down at home, and relax with (Y/N)."

Sweet freckled Jesus (Y/N). You're going to run that song into the ground. I think as I exit the car. She really likes it though, so I guess I can put up with listening to it. 

Anything for my (Y/N).

I walk into the dimly lit house, only candles illuminating the path to our bedroom. Ohhh, maybe she has something special planned? This is just what I need right now. Even if I have to listen to this dreadful song during it. I turned the knob on the door to our room with a cheesy smile on my face. Let's just say that I was not expecting to see Jaeger laying in our bed. Half nude. With a horse mask on. What the fuck are those? I squint. ARE THOSE FUCKING NIPPLE TASSELS?! I'm so done.

"Jaeger, what the actual fuck are you doing in our bed. And where the fuck is (Y/N)? I don't have time for your shit."

I tried being calm, but it just wasn't happening.

"NEIIIIIIIIIGH! WHINNY!! NEIGH NEIGH!" Jaeger started screaming at the top of his lungs. I quickly cover my ears, hoping that he would just quit and leave.

He had a different idea. He got on his knees in the center of the bed, whipping his "mane" around and rubbing his sides. This is getting seriously weird. Where in the hell is (Y-... I was ripped out of my thoughts by (Y/N) bursting out of the closet, singing as loud as she possibly could.

"Brushing my mane like all freakin' day,

I like the way you feed me that hay!

Is she seriously doing this. My eye twitches. I love her with every fiber of my being, but seriously? There are some things that you just can't put up with. Especially when you're already having a horrible day. I swear, I'll never get away from these horse jokes... I do have to admit, she looks pretty cute though... And she DOES look like she's genuinely having a good time.

"I wanna hear you whistle for me,

Like neigh ma-ma-ma-mama, 

Neigh ma-ma-ma-ma!"

As Jaeger made his way across the room to stop the music, (Y/N) was bent over in front of me clenching her stomach laughing her head off.

God her laugh is so cute.... That was it. I wasn't able to be angry with her. She was just too adorable. My face heated up as I kindly smiled at her. Who could stay mad at (Y/N). She was absolutely perfect... To me anyway. And she is definitely perfect for me.

"Alright, (Y/N). You got me." I tiredly chuckle.

She looks up at me, innocent pools of (e/c) boring straight into my soul.

"You aren't angry?" She smiles. Jesus Christ, that smile. It gets me every time.

"Of course I was, at first at least. But you and I both know that I can't stay angry with you." I utter softly.

"Jaeger, however..." I start, my tone instantly becoming cold and menacing "Should probably fucking run."

Eren, wanting to avoid conflict, gathers his clothes from the floor and waves goodbye.

"See ya horseface!" He laughs, exiting the room.

My face contorts with anger. That little bitch is going to get it. I will not just let this go.

(Y/N) embraces me and again, all of the anger leaves my body. She's like a drug..... 

 

"Don't be angry with Eren," she giggles, "it was all my idea. I wanted to fuck with you. I'm a little sorry Jean. But only a little. Because that was funny as hell."

"Well I didn't find it very funny. But... There is a way that you could make it up to me." I say with a wink.

(Y/N) rolls her eyes.

"Oh come on, (Y/N)." I whisper, nipping at her ear.

 

"Jean. Seriously. Why don't you just go back to the stables and neigh about it." She smirks.

"Hey baby, I'll neigh in your stables any day." I say seductively.

"Oh my god Jean no. You ruined your chances right there." She says, trying to keep herself from laughing.

"We'll see about that, neigh?"

That was it. We both lost it. I leaned down to kiss her only for my lips to meet the palm of her hand.

"I already told you," she said in between giggles, "you ruined your chances tonight."

"Shit... Well can I at least have a kiss?" I pouted.

"Fine. But just a kiss!" (Y/N) sighed.

 

I pulled her in as fast as I could, almost cutting her off as I kissed her passionately. Just as she started to get into the kiss, I backed off. Two can play this game (Y/N).

"Heyyyyyy! I was just getting into that. Jerk." She pouted. Man, was she adorable.

"I thought we had agreed on just a kiss." I said, teasingly.

She squinted, knowing exactly what I was up to.

"Alright, Jean-boy. Goodnight!" She chirped.

Shit. I ruined it. Oh well, I guess cuddling with her is just as good. I climb into bed behind her, and wrapped my arms around her.

"I love you (Y/N), you know that?"

"Yeah, yeah Seabiscuit. I love you too."

I sigh happily. I guess I really don't mind the horse jokes if it's (Y/N). I'll deal with it.

Anything for my (Y/N).


End file.
